Part Of Me
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: This is a drabble/companion piece to Pokemon: New Auras and this is set in Anderson's/Annaleise's point of views.


**A/N This is sort of a drabble based on the story Pokemon: New Auras, written by Ultimate Shadow Master. This all happens during chapter six of the story. So if you want to understand this, then you should read Pokemon: New Auras first.**

 **If the words are in italics, that means people are talking using telepathy.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon or the songs and all characters here belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Anderson's POV**

"If you wouldn't allow me to help Alex, allow me to talk to him. And I would suggest taking your Alphaship more seriously, would you want to be an Alpha with no Betas?" I felt someone grab my hand, preventing me from striking my clawed hand at Alexander. I turned to see Carolina standing there, the auburn haired girl glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and shrunk my claws back into my fingernails. I walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

 _"You know, you don't have to be so harsh to them."_ I heard Annaleise say in my head. "But if I don't, they will not take their training seriously."

 _"And that's no excuse! You're the Alpha. Alphas has to bond with their betas."_ I took a bite of my eggs and just sighed in frustration. "Yet I'm in control and you're not, so you can't tell me what to do."

 _"But And-"_ I cut her off with, "NO! Just shut up. Stop trying to help me, I know what I'm doing." I heard her mutter, _"I doubt it."_

I just huffed and finished eating my food. _"Anderson, we have to come to a agreement eventually."_

"But that isn't going to happen. I'm the Alpha, so you have to do what I tell you." I say to her. She retorted back, _"Technically, we're both the Alpha since we're sharing bodies. So we have to talk this out."_

" **NO, I'M THE ALPHA!** I won the fight in my form, not yours. So you're not the Alpha and you're just the omega because you're in my head and not out here. I can prove it when we train in a little bit." I snarled roughly at my female counterpart. I heard her whimper and I frowned when she let out a mournful sigh. "Annaleise? Come on, don't be that way. But part of it is true and we both know it."

 _"You know this reminds me of a song I heard once."_ She say shakily. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah? What song?"

 _"Better In Stereo, sung by Dove Cameron. I think it kind of represents us. Want me to sing it?"_ I nodded before remembering she can't see me, so I answered, "Yeah."

 _"B-b-better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _I'm up with the sunshine (let's go!)_

 _I lace up my high-tops (oh, no!)_

 _Slam dunk, ready or not_

 _Yeah, show me what you got_

 _I'm under the spotlight (holler)_

 _I dare you, come on and follow_

 _You dance to your own beat_

 _I'll sing the melody_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say "No."_

 _When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be-e_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you) the better half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _And when we're together (oh yeah)_

 _In sweet harmony, oh so rare_

 _If we could just agree,_

 _We would go major league_

 _When you say, "Yeah," I say "No."_

 _When you say, "Stop," all I wanna do is go, go, go!_

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be-e_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you) the better half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _You say, "It's wrong," I say, "It's right."_

 _You say, "It's black," I say, "It's white."_

 _You take left and I take right_

 _But at the end of the day we both know_

 _We're better..._

 _You (you) the other half of me (me)_

 _The half I'll never be-e_

 _The half that drives me crazy_

 _You (you)_ _the better half of me_

 _The half I'll always need (need)_

 _We both know_

 _We're better in stereo_

 _B-b-better in stereo_

 _Better in stereo_

 _Oh oh_

 _Better in stereo_

 _Oh oh_

 _Better in stereo (B-b-better in stereo)_

 _Oh oh_

 _Better in stereo"_

After she hummed the end of the song, it was silent for a few moments. I had no idea she could sing and that makes me realize I don't know anything about her. "Annaleise?"

 _"Yeah?"_ I got up and put my plate in sink. I turn around and walk into the living room, sitting down on the couch. "For once, I agree. It does represent us." I could tell she was happy with that when she giggled softly. "And Annaleise, you should sing more often. When did you learn to sing?"

 _"I-i don't sing that often_ a _nd it comes naturally for me. Singing helped me when I couldn't sleep or when I was just bored. Reading helped, too."_ I wanted to ask her something else but Annaleise said something before I could. _"Anderson, can you promise me something?"_ I was hesitant before answering, "Sure. What is it?"

 _"Promise you will try to bond with the others? Because if they don't trust you, they will go against your orders. I get that you're my alter ego and that you have a temper and be mad at everyone and everything but that doesn't mean you can't change. I mean, look at us right now. We're talking like normal people and not threatening and arguing with each other."_ I was surprised after she finished speaking. I knew she was right but that didn't mean I had to like it. I sighed in frustration. "I can't make that promise now. Maybe I will change, just...not now. Because over time, do you know what's gonna change me?"

 _"No, what?"_ Annaleise asked, curious. I smiled to myself. "You."

* * *

After our talk, I turned on the television and started looking for something to watch. Annaleise and I tried to decide between watching soccer or Pokémon contests. We eventually decided on watching the Pokémon contests. Throughout the duration of the show, we just bantered with each other before I asked her a question. "So, Annaleise. What's with your crush on Damien?"

She sputtered in surprise before replying. _"I have no idea what you are talking about."_ I laughed real hard when I heard that. _"Hey, quit laughing!"_ When I did stop laughing, I replied, "Really? You're going to act dumb about this? I know you were blushing when you were apologizing to everyone and you were staring at Damien. Also, you didn't just check up on just only Alexander." She didn't reply but I knew she was embarrassed a little because of me questioning her. "May I ask why you like him?" She just answered with, _"Not telling you why, so don't ask anymore."_ I just huffed, a little annoyed that she didn't answer my question before focusing on the show.

After a while, Noel and Trina came downstairs and ate their breakfasts before coming and joining me on the couch. They didn't speak to me but they looked like they were talking to each other using. telepathy. But I didn't care at all, I just continued watching the show. And like five minutes later, the remaining six guardians-in-training came downstairs. Sam and Carolina also joins us in the living room while the other four eat their food.

 _"Why are you watching Pokémon contests?"_ Carolina asked in my head mentally. I answered back in the same manner. _"Because I can."_ And before she can reply, the other four came into the room.

It's time for training. I thought about what we should do before I thought of it. I breathed in and stood up."Alright, now that we have gotten our meals in, now is time to train. But it isn't your typical Pokémon battle. This is like yesterday's battle, but no weapons nor Pokémon. Our abilities only and claws if it results in close quarters combat. But this time instead of everyone for themselves, this will be teams of three. Three teams, last one left will be the victors. This will take place in the forest near the house. The whole island is the battlefield, except for the house. To be eliminated is to be knocked out or your whole team being knocked out. Now form your teams and go somewhere that isn't here." I command, but no one moves after I explained the training exercise. I get frustrated before I bare my fangs and roaring out. "Do I have to repeat myself? I SAID GO!"

They finally move and they form their teams. I'm teamed up with Noel and Trina while Alexander, Luce and Damien is one team with Carolina, Sam and Emily as another team.

Everyone heads outside and we go our separate ways. When the other six were out of sight, I turn towards my temporary team and I tell them to get their weapons.

"But isn't that cheating?" Trina asks. I turn towards her and cross my arms. "It's not cheating if I am the Alpha, isn't it?" They stare at me before Noel grinned and nodded before going back inside, with Trina and I right behind him. We go to our respective (I go to Annaleise's room since I don't have my own) rooms and grab our weapons. I put my katana in its sheath on my back and then I strap my sais to my chest for easy access.

I walk out of the room to see Noel and Trina standing there. "Alright, let's go." We head outside and straight towards the big hill on the other side of the island. We walk to the center and stand back to back in a triangular formation.

 _"Anderson! Why do you three have weapons?! You're not supposed to have them!"_ I heard Annaleise exclaim in my head. I just ignored her. When she realizes that I'm not gonna answer, she growls, _"Really? You're going to freeze me out?"_

Now that gives me a idea. I look at Trina and say, "Trina, use your ice storm ability on the hill. It will give us an advantage." Trina nods and her eyes turn into her aura color. It starts getting cold and pretty soon, it was freezing and everything was covered in frost. I tried not to shiver but that was kind of hard. I perk up when I heard something. I tune my hearing and I hear three heartbeats coming our way. "Get ready, one of the teams is coming this way." And right after I say that, I heard a voice call out.

"Anderson, I know you can hear me. You said no weapons, so why are you three using them?" Alexander said, with anger in his voice. I just laughed before saying, "Wow Alexander, nice eye, but I said no weapons for YOU. Not applying to my team of course, I am the Alpha."

 _"Want me to fire an arrow?"_ Trina asks me mentally. I look at Trina and nod. She shoots an arrow at Alexander and he catches it, then throws it behind him. Trina keeps firing arrows at them before she runs out of them. When she does, she takes out her daggers and then runs at the trio. Luce speeds to fight her head-on, with Alexander and Damien following behind him. Damien and Noel clash while I fight Alexander. I strike at him, cutting his arm and he kneels to the ground, howling in pain. He grows out his claws and lunges at me, swiping his clawed hands at me. I block one of his hands but the other cuts me on the chest under my heart. I fall onto my knees and I breathe heavily. Alexander grabbed my katana after I dropped it. He points it at me, tensed.

"Submit, Anderson. Enough of this better than everyone else bullshit. You are using your status as a shield from us. Allow me to ask you a question. Since you became Alpha, when was the last time Annaleise has showed her face?" He asked me. I frowned at this. "When she came to visit you. Yesterday afternoon, she took over and visited you. But while I do think she did want to visit you, I think it was because of Damien. Just between you, me and her, she likes Damien. Don't ask me why, even I don't know."

He looked surprised and shocked. I took that opportunity to grab my sai but he recovered from his shock quickly and he stabbed me in my shoulder blade. I feel hands on my neck before I black out.

* * *

 **Annaleise's POV**

I woke up to feeling like I'm being carried by someone. "Hey guys, I fought Anderson, knocked him out and he shifted back into Annaleise." I hear a voice say before I felt I being put down on the cold floor. I tried to move but I was too weak to do it.

"What should we do about them?" I recognized Damien's voice and then I remembered what happened. I heard Luce say, "We should take them to the house, The Master will take care of them until they heal." I felt myself being picked up again and all I hear is loud, steady heartbeat. I have no idea on who is carrying me but I find the heartbeat soothing. The person carrying me started running, with two more pairs of footsteps thundering along with his. And before I knew it, I was laying on the couch in the living room of the house. I heard the front door close and heartbeats fading away. I struggle to sit up and I eventually do. I stand up and I look around to see Trina and Noel are also laying down on the couch, unconscious.

 _"How are you feeling, Stone?"_ The Master asks. I turn around to see him behind me. I was sure he wasn't there when I got up. I bow at him. "I feel a bit better, Master. Thank you for asking me. If you'll excuse me, I'll head up to my room to rest a bit more."

I turned around and went upstairs to my room. I enter the room to see Lightning (Pichu), Jaw-Cruncher (Mawile) and Serperior, playing on my bed. They stopped when I entered. The three Pokémon cried out their greetings to me. I smiled before taking the sais off my chest and putting them on the dresser next to the television. I opened the dresser drawer to take out another shirt and went into the bathroom to change and wash my face with cold water before going back into my room.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" I asked, even though I knew they were. They nodded, with smiles on their faces.

"Pichupi." Lightning jumped onto my head with Jaw-Cruncher right beside him. And because I have super strength, Serperior slithered onto my shoulders and he doesn't feel heavy to me. "Pichupi." Lightning repeated. That's how he says my name in Pokéspeak. I look up at him and say, "Yes, Lightning?"

Lightning jumps off my head and goes into my backpack that is next to the bed. He opens it and rummages through it. He takes out my phone and turns it on. He hands it to me and I see that it's on my music playlist. "So you guys want me to sing, huh?"

I heard three pops and a huge flash of light. I turn around to see the rest of Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, Serenity (Gardevoir), Delphox, and Hydreigon. I stared at them, surprised for a second before smiling. "I'm going to take that as a yes." I scroll through my playlist before I picked a song that I liked. It was called In The End by Linkin Park. The music started playing and I started to sing.

 _It starts with_

 _One thing I don't know why_

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

 _To explain in due time_

 _All I know_

 _Time is a valuable thing_

 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_

 _The clock ticks life away_

 _It's so unreal_

 _Didn't look out below_

 _Watch the time go right out the window_

 _Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

 _I wasted it all just to watch you go_

 _I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _One thing, I don't know why_

 _It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

 _Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

 _To remind myself how_

 _I tried so hard_

 _In spite of the way you were mocking me_

 _Acting like I was part of your property_

 _Remembering all the times you fought with me_

 _I'm surprised it got so (far)_

 _Things aren't the way they were before_

 _You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

 _Not that you knew me back then_

 _But it all comes back to me_

 _In the end_

 _You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

 _What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I've put my trust in you_

 _Pushed as far as I can go_

 _For all this_

 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I've put my trust in you_

 _Pushed as far as I can go_

 _For all this_

 _There's only one thing you should know_

 _I tried so hard_

 _And got so far_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

 _I had to fall_

 _To lose it all_

 _But in the end_

 _It doesn't even matter_

I finished singing and breathed in deeply. I heard my Pokémon cheering and I grinned. "Thanks, guys."

 _"I told you that you should sing more often."_ I startled before I realized it was Anderson who spoke to me. "Uh, how much did you hear?"

 _"All of it. And I mean it, you should sing more. You sing like a expert."_ I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I just cross my arms. "Hey, just because you're complimenting me doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

 _"What are you ta-?"_ I interrupted him. "You know what I mean! You cheated in the training exercise, dimwit." Anderson chuckled, and I could tell he was slightly nervous _. "About that. We-"_

I cut him off again. "Just because you're the Alpha doesn't mean you go on a power-trip and change the rules." He tries to talk again but I prevent him from doing so. "You're completely unbelievable! Sometimes I wonder why you're my alter ego. Oh and Anderson?" He responded hesitantly. _"Yeah?"_

"I proved you wrong." I say smugly. Then I hear the front door open and six people shuffle in. I know that The Master are greeting them and I hear them coming up the steps.

I just sit down on my bed, in between Delphox and Serenity. Lightning pounces on my head, Jaw-Cruncher on my lap, Serperior's head and neck wrapped around my neck and Hydreigon lays by my feet.

"Guys?" I hear Alex say and Luce responds, "Yeah, Alex?"

"I think we're home." Then I hear him and the others enter their rooms. I pondered over Alex's words. He was right about the island being home. I liked it better here than in Geosenge Town. I think I said that out loud because Anderson spoke to me. _"Why don't you like Geosenge Town?"_

"No, I do but it...just never felt like a home to me. Home is somewhere you belong and I never did belong there. You know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is.' And with everyone here, I feel like they are my true family. My parents were barely at home, so they don't know anything about me."

 _"Wow. That's deep."_ I giggled before yawning. I felt my eyes droop but I kept them open. I kicked off my socks and shoes and moved to lay down on the bed with my Pokémon surrounding me. Hydreigon moved to the end of the bed and laid his head on my right leg. Delphox shifted and laid his head on my left leg. Serenity curled into my side and Serperior laid his head on my stomach. Jaw-Cruncher is spread out on my chest and Lightning is pressed against my face.

"Goodnight." I whispered and all I gained in response was the others' soft breathing. And right before I fell asleep, I heard a voice in my head.

 _"Goodnight, Stone."_


End file.
